Red of the Rain Village
by FantasyAurtherDream
Summary: After the war had taken her father away leaving her with her crazy mother, she had decided to take things in her own hands and leave taking along the words of her father on her journey in finding her place in life. Rumors fly around of a strange girl traveling alone, and who find an interest in her? The Akatsuki and a snake. Who is this girl? What will the Akatsuki's do?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Akatsuki, only the OC character I had made up (Red/Valerie).

Please read, enjoy and review. :)

 **Chapter 1: Red**

It's been five years since my father died, and ever since, my mother has went a little into lunacy. She got into cults and into jail from drinking and stealing money and digging her own hole with debts. And now, now she's selling her body. She lives in a rundown place someone in the far corners of the Rain village, places normally people don't go and it was just enough to live in, I guess. As for me, as her only child and daughter, I've slowly distant myself from her, I'd visit once a week, and live on the streets. I built my own tree house and do my own errands here and there for the neighbors to get enough money to eat at least. It's not the best life, but it's what I got.

It's not my father's fault though, the Rain village war had taken him away from me, as the war took away many from others too. It was how war was, I was little of course, only eleven, but I've learnt to move on and believe that father is not truly gone; he's here, watching me. He was a good father, while most took him seriously; I was privy to all the silly faces he'd shoot my way when he thought no one was looking. I looked up to him, he was witty, and smart and he didn't care what people thought of him, he had confidence and he wore it like armor. And now, now this man, this little piece of magic in my life had been taken away from me so early. Nevertheless, I had learnt a lot, and his death won't be a waste.

Just like almost every day, the Rain village, was pouring rain. I dragged my legs over to the run down ally that led towards my mother's home; it was two in the morning, and the streets were quiet, only the sound of rain splashing against the wet floor and puddles. It was dark, with a little fog, the ground had cracks, and holes in the ground, the walls didn't look much different from the ground, broken, cracked, and bumpy with stains here and there. I crept into another dark ally and opened the unlock door that led into a one room house. The moment I closed the door behind me, glass smashed into the wall next to my head. I turned calmly towards the culprit, by now I was used to this, the smell of alcohol still lingered in the room, and a smell, a musty smell. I already know who it was that brew that bottle, I already knew who drank from it, and I already knew she recently finished with a client before I came.

There stood my mother, her dirty clothes barely hung on her bony figure, clearly it had been pulled on roughly from how it's over stretched, and torn a bit on the edges. She could barely stand straight without stumbling over. She looked at me with drunk eyes, the same eyes I see every time, hazy, unfocused, filled with hate, distaste.

"You call…yy…yooourself…a …A DAUGHTER!?" she shrieked, pointing one long bony finger at me, and stumbling towards me. I dropped the bag of food in my hand on the floor next to me.

"I brought food" I said quietly, looking at the floor. Before I was able to look up, a smack came across my face, knocking my head to the side. I saw rats at the corner of the room next to me, scuttling away, I'm sure they're used to see this too.

"You …YOU WORTHLESS bitch, 'eaving me, just like…y-your 'tupid father!" I clenched my fist. I didn't care if she insulted me; hit me, but my father? No, I won't allow it. I felt heat rise to my head, but I took a deep breath, to calm myself. "Get out! Get out and never come back again. Go die in a HOLE for all I care!" she tried to hit again but she stumbled over and missed then fell down like an idoit. I pulled up my hood that covered up half my face, opened my umbrella and stepped out walking away with quick strides, splattering water with each step I took.

It's been five years since my hero died, the man I looked up to, and it's been years since I have shed the name he had given me, and taken Red as my new name, it's also been five years since I've thought of leaving the village but something keeps tying me to stay, but finally I think I will. I stalked out of the village gates pausing there as I looked down on my Ninja headband. Instead of crossing it out, I decided to tuck it away into my black, worn out shoulder bag. Staring up at the angry sky, my bright hazel eyes growing in the dark of the night and with one last thunder strike, I walked out, no longer the litter girl of the Rain village, and no longer his little Valerie, but as Red, the lost ninja who's out to find her purpose, and a new place to call home.

Valeria Thorns, left the wet grounds of the Rain village, and there stepped Red, into Ninja world.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to my one reviewer i've decided to update sooner. So thank you, sorry if its short as well or if any errors are found. I am still on vacation many miles away from home.

Once again thanks for reading and taking the time to review.

I own no one but Red and some random made up villages (Utaku).

R&R

 **Chapter 2: Konan and Pain of the Rain Village**

Red had travelled outside the village before with her father, she never got the chance to go on missions as a ninja because of the destruction the village had went under. So instead, she had helped the community, with physically labor, and because of that she had grown tone. Her muscles were lean, and defined, and her sleeveless black top didn't make it hard to tell. Her black tights snuggled on all the right muscle curves on her legs, from her thick strong thighs, to her thin ankle bone. She didn't have much fat on her, and though she didn't mind her body before, she was naturally strong before because of genetics, but this little labor she had to do, had set her body up nicely. She liked that, she didn't need to look in the mirror to know that she had a well built body, and she rather enjoyed the labor, she liked how her muscles burned when she worked them out, and she loved it more when she was sore the next day. It meant she worked hard, it meant she will be stronger. No pain, no gain, that was how the saying meant, and she fully approved of it.

The pass week she'd been traveling further and further away from her village, she had found little villages along the way to sleep a night in and wash up and eat, and sometimes, she didn't sleep. Right now she was in a small village of Utaku. It probably only housed about fifteen families, each having had perhaps 6 children each, they had a leader in charge, and he had kindly let her stay a night. After attempting to scare her with old haunted villages stories and failed disappointing. Red wasn't someone who feared many things, she'd seen and felt the rough edges of war, she's see people die, and she'd experienced the loss of people and how people really were, she had seen a lot in her young life. Ghosts and haunted things weren't going to scare her away so easily.

It seems this little village didn't train to fight or protect, she'd wondered how it was still standing, without being taken over by now by a bigger larger village, for more land. She was glad she didn't wear her ninja headband, they probably wouldn't have been so easy to let her in had she worn it. Nevertheless she had hoped not to grab so much attention on this journey but she learnt too soon that was inevitable. She was different; she looked, dressed and is very different. She had bright hazel eyes, like honey that glowed, and extremely long, silky brown hair, that grazed by her forehead and reached low on her back, against a pale face that seemed to shine and give off light. She was different than these men and women and children, she was different than most she'd seen.

They had taken her in for questioning before allowing her in, they didn't bother to think she would lie, perhaps because they knew no one would care for a village like theirs. They all bought the story how her parents had died in the war of the Rain village and how they were commoners with nothing but our family, and how now, she is an orphan and alone and the Village couldn't provide for her. They had gotten teary eyes at such a story, then again, it wasn't complete lies. She had never thought she had a mother, she never accepted her to be one. For all she cared and knew, she only had a father, and the war had taken him away from her.

After hearing her out they had prepared everything for her, a place to stay, food and water.

"Hey girl, you're not from here, are you?" Red glanced up at the man who had spoken, she was reading off of a booklet of wanted criminals all over the nation, with a map sitting beside her on the bench outside of the little motel she crashed into a few hours ago. He wasn't the first to speak with her in these few hours, and certainly not the last, though she could hope.

The day was a glorious one, certainly not one to be kept inside, the kind of weather you would expect to be lucky and full of joy. The sun was bright and warm, the breeze cool, not hot, nor cold, the smell of Ramen and Dango was in the air, with many stores along the streets and the villagers scurrying around getting to where they needed or wanted to be. However, this man was large, large enough to block the sun and create a shade on Red, for not only was he large in height, but rather both in height and width, not that she was short, his cheeks hung low and was round, his eyes hidden with how big and wide his face was. One glance was all it took for her to return to reading off the wanted list. She was reading about a man named Pain, he had gotten her interest because he too was from the Rain village.

"No" Red replied, short, quietly, and quick, before he could talk again, she uncrossed her legs and stood up, closing the wanted list booklet, and grabbed the map. She glanced at him once more, reaching to his chest only. "Excuse me" She turned and walked back inside the motel her hair slightly flying back as she walked. The stranger didn't seem to call her back, he only stared with his mouth parted, as if waiting for a spider to make a home there.

Her father had told her about being polite to everyone, he had told her no matter how much you hate someone to show that you are calmer and kinder, even when they are so crude and cruel. To some degree she had somewhat failed him, for it was hard to be purely kind when her heart had felt so much, but she tried even if it's not pure. He had also told her that you don't judge a person by what others say of them but what you see them as. Simply because we are all humans and on this earth together, and that this is how we should be to one another, but sadly there weren't much of those people around anymore. There wasn't much of her Father.

Tea was poured and little sandwiches were given on silver trays in her room. She lied down on the bed, arms behind her head. She wasn't sure where she was going, from what she'd seen in the world map, the Country of Fire was to the right of the Rain village, the Country of Wind to the south-west of the Rain village, and the Country of Earth, to the north-west. She was sure she had left at the direction of the Country of Earth, and she confirmed it with how the land and buildings were here. Yet again another knock at her door and she had no doubt that it was the man at the counter, who couldn't stop stuttering when he had first saw her sign in. She sighed and took a deep breath before getting up and opening the door. For the first time she as disappointed that she had been right, it was the man from the counter at the front desk. He was wearing his uniform a plain white shirt with black pants, and his name tag attached onto him. Tanoki Ken, that was his name.

"Was the t-tea and s-s-andwiches to your taste m-milady?" He seemed to pant a bit as well, his hair was plain black and short, with a plain haircut upon a plainer face, he was even slightly shorter than her.

"Quite" Once again, short, quick, and quietly was her reply, and boy can listen to her voice all day. Red had a soft, and smooth voice that didn't bother the ear to listen to. He seemed to shiver when she spoke, his smile widening.

"Is t-there I can d-do for you?" He offered, he looked like he was about to jump into action as soon as she gave him a request, and Red wouldn't doubt that he would do just that if she had asked for something, but to his disappointment she rejected and excused herself for the twentieth time that day and closed the door.

She took a shower and prepared to leave that night, wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck that reached her belly button, with a part of comfy loose black bottoms that tightened around her knees. She stuffed food and her washed clothes into her shoulder bag, grabbed her black cloak and stalked out of the motel that night. With the hood down she signed out, glad that it was another person in charge of the counter that night, a woman. While she too couldn't help but stare at Red, she was thankful at least she wasn't drooling.

The moon was full that night; along many stars above her, and the breeze with chilly. She thanked the leader of the village for the stay, and left heading closer to the Country of Earth, with the wanted list held in her hand down on her side, bookmarked at Konan from the Rain Village, a blue haired woman. She had seemed similar to Red before, as if she had seen her before somewhere in the Rain village, the memory had been warm and comforting but she wasn't sure if it really was her or someone else, because the warmth from seeing her in the wanted criminal list, certainly was not a vibe of a criminal. She didn't know much people, and she hoped Konan wasn't the crazy criminals that killed for no benefit but for pleasure, what she had hoped more was that Konan was misunderstood. Like her Father had told her, not to judge so quickly. It was a risk she was going to take, she was confident in her skills to at least get away, after all, Father was watching over her. But she felt, somehow, that she knew this woman, she just couldn't put her fingers on it. She'll just have to find out eventually, and hopefully not too late.

She flipped her hood up to hide half her face as she took the first steps out of Utaku into her next journey. To find Konan of the Rain Village.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the errors i posted this in a hurry, I'm still on vacation, miles away from home, hell it's not even my own computer I'm writing this on so.**

 **so please take time to read and review it for sure encourages to write more.**

 **tell me your thoughts and even predictions i'd love to hear about them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **R &R please.**

 **Chapter 3: Blue and Orange**

Red glanced up at the dark sky, it had been a few days since she left Utaku and she hadn't found any sign of humans. The food and water in his bag was running out, she needed to find civilization and quick. The road she was on was of dirt, with not many trees around. At least she didn't have to worry about accidentally starting a forest fire. She was camping out that night, with a fire next to her, as she continued reading off the map, marking all the places and little villages she'd already went by. A movement to her right caught her attention and she turned her head sharply, her hair swirling around. Nothing, she saw nothing. She knew someone or something was out there, something strong, certainly no one ordinary. It had been stalking her for awhile. Instead of running away, she had decided to wait; perhaps it can help her to find Konan. Not to mention, she was curious, what did they want, and who were they? She returned to her map eventually, her ears perked to make sure.

Within a blink she saw a blade shine under the moonlight, and it was rushing towards her, in an instant she moved out of the way, rolling over to her side and standing up. She dodged another strike from behind her, twirling out of the way. They were men in black and white, a mask to cover their face. Anbu. She remembered her father telling her about them, they were mysterious and a dangerous squad to face against. Three, she counted three of them, one hiding behind a tree, one behind her, and one in front of her, her knees were bent, reading the situation. They had started an ambush on her, they had planned it, someone wanted her, someone knew about her. However, they weren't the presence that she'd felt, it was almost as if these people had no chakra.

"You're outnumbered" The one in front of her said, his mask had fox ears, a white mask with red styled design on it. They crept closer and closer, and finally they all sprung on her, attacking her from all three angles. She jumped high up, avoiding their combo, flipped backwards mid air and landed on the ground behind them gracefully. As soon as she landed they were all on to her, a blade at her throat, her legs closed tightly held and her hand held low on her butt. She stood still. There was another presence, that was very settle as if trying to hide their presences, but she could feel them not too far away. Something was wrong, these Anbu's didn't seem as how her Father said they were, strong, dangerous, scary. They seem like normal ninja's, maybe just genin.

"Tell me, what do you know about Konan of the Rain village?" The charka of the hidden person flickered, like a disturbed fire, at the words she'd spoken out.

"You are to be taken with us, orders from our leader, you're in no position to ask questions. Any signs of resistance and I won't hesitant to cut your throat out" the Anbu behind threatened in a low voice. They didn't seem to be aware of the other person in the area. She closed her eyes, taking deep slow breaths. Something they didn't know about Red is that she was fast and smart, they underestimated her, and she didn't like it when she was underestimated. Her eyes behind her eye lid grew brighter when she opened them, she pulled her held arm close to her back before pushing it back hard into the man who held them who let go, instantly the blade dug into her neck, fresh blood dripped down her neck. Her arms were free now and the second Anbu who held her legs sprung to her arms, finding it more important to hold her arms then legs, to his misjudgment, she step back, and gave a hard high kick right onto the side of his head, sending him swirling and flying away, smacking into a rock, cracking it from the impact. She gave a back flip, fluttering her legs out to hit the third Anbu who had dared to cut her. Her feet connected with his chin, and he was lifted up and back. With grace and balance, she landed, crouching.

The Anbu behind her was getting up slowly, recovering from the hit she gave, the one on the rock seemed passed out, and the one in front of her wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon. The hit to the chin had rattled his brain a bit. She turned to face the one behind her, who took his blade out, she appeared behind him swifly and kneed his back, and jumped onto him to pin him down. He struggled to get her off, to get free, but Red only pinned harder.

"Tell me," She began. "what do you know about Konan of the Rain Village?" He replied with a grunt. She gave a twist on one of the arms she pinned down, he let out a cry.

"She went missing after the war!" He gasped out. "Her and a man named Pain!" Pain was also seen in wanted list booklet, her eyes wavered. She twisted his arm more. "R-Rumors has it they had started a criminal organization named Akatsuki, that's all I know! I swear!" Red let go of his twisted arm and grabbed his blond hair and pulled it back, he cried out again, she removed his mask. It was a mere boy, not too older than herself, he must have been forced to go on this mission or training. It explained how easy it was to take them out. She let go of him but he remained on his back.

"What else?" her eyes glowed again.

"I swear I don't know, that Hidden Leaf village would know the most if anything" She shoved his head into the ground and got off of him, she believed him, but the village was too far away, side stepping him she grabbed her untouched bag by the fire place. She could care less to why they attacked her, so with that, she walked away. Once she was far enough she paused.

"I know you're there" The strong charka feeling was still there, following her, and it wasn't those Anbu trainees. There was a rumble of the earth by here and there came out a plant, it was tall and long, and once it was out, it opened. There held a head, half white, half black.

"If it's Konan you seek, we can be of your service" It spoke. She stared at him, at it, she wasn't sure how to think of him, he was just like a half plant half human thing. " **In fact, she's on her way as we speak"**

Her eyes widen as a flash of blue and orange passed her, her hair flying around her at the movement around her, till the blue and orange became solid and there they stood, side by side with the plant being.

 **Sorry for the errors again i posted this in a hurry, I'm still on vacation, miles away from home, hell it's not even my own computer I'm writing this on so.**

 **so please take time to read and review it for sure encourages to write more.**

 **tell me your thoughts and even predictions i'd love to hear about them.**

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **R &R please.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Akatsuki

**Sorry for the delay here is chapter 4 i did it in a rush i started university im SORRY**

PLease review :) for more

 **Chapter 4: The Akatsuki**

Red stared as the blue haired woman she had been searching for finally appeared before her, next to an orange haired man. Their hair were blowing through the gently breeze as they bored at her with stern, blank, expressionless faces. In return, she returned their expression, after all, her father taught her not to show weakness to those who are not friends. Despite the rumors and words on the streets she had heard from this woman, or the men who wore black and red cloaks, she had nowhere else to go, she had turned her back on her mother, and her father was gone, she had no one else. To where was she suppose to go? Even if they were who people say they were, lethal criminals, wanted in every nation, preferably dead even. Even so, she accepted that, if they killed her, if they got rid of her, if they took her as hostage. She was tired, tired of walking, tired of the same scenery, she wanted to rest, even if it was in a cell, even if it would lead later on to death. It was worth it for her, it was fine with her, she wasn't scared after all.

Nothing could be any worse than seeing her own father die before her, then seeing him tortured and ripped limb to limb for fun, than hearing those words out of his mouth before he died. Nothing was as scary as running away, and being hunted down in the rain, in the blood covered streets of the destroyed village. Nothing.

Red clenched her fist as thoughts ran through her head, and she concluded what she was going to do, she had decided, she had accepted her fates, the road she was going to take. She stared them into their eyes, un-phased by the rare eyes the orange head had.

"I would like to join the Akatsuki" Her voice was firm, strong, unwavering. She didn't get the chance to blink before she was pulled by a force, a hand around his throat, and smashed into the ground, pinned from her throat. She grabbed at the arms that held her, not struggling, simply holding it; she opened her eyes to meet the strange eyes of the man. She clenched his hand tighter, struggling to breathe.

"And what can a child like you offer to our organization?" The voice rumbled from the man in front of her, deep, powerful. She glanced up at his headband then back into his eyes, looked at him the way he is looking at her.

"Test me" Was the only thing the girl could spit out. A pause, before the grip loosened and the man stood up, and looked at Konan, who nodded. They weren't looking for any more people to recruit, she was of no interest to them, but then again, they would simply kill her when they did test her and get rid of her.

"Very well" Konan spoke this time, the ring she wore and the orange haired man glowed, and not too long later, two people came on a bird, two walking, and two jumping in. They all wore the same cloaks, black of red clouds, all she had seen in the wanted list. All known criminals.

She got up and dusted herself off, facing them all in front of her.

"Like every one of us, we joined from a battle, then you shall face one of us, if you shall win, then you shall join, and if not…" Konan stopped talking, looking hard at Red, her eyes narrowed. "Then you will be killed" Red repeated in her head, that she had accepted this, and there was no turning away now, no regrets, no point in that, she brought herself into it of course, there was no one to blame. "Your opponent shall be Hidan"

"Fuck yeah! Finally, a sacrifice to Jashin-sama!" It didn't take a second for her to know who she was facing, out of the lined up men, a slick back white haired man stepped forward, with his cloak open showing a Jashin necklace. The men around either seemed like they didn't care, or smirked in amusement, excitement.

Red clenched her fist, she hated Jashinist, they had brought much trouble to her father, much. Hidan stood in front of her, two meters away, having a devilish smile. Konan gave the permission for the battle to begin, and Red waited, studied Hidan. Without hesitation he grabbed for his scythe behind his back, red, three blades, he charged forward, swinging it around in all directions but with grace, with skills. She jumped out of the way, turning and twisting dodging, he was laughing like a manic, and she looked like she was dancing with light feet. One dodge out of the way lead her into his foot, which sent her falling into a bolder which cracked, and she fell off of it.

Blood dripped down her mouth as she got on her hands and knees and up again.

"This is too fucking easy! HAHA" He was in front of her, delivering the final blow, he raised his weapon above his head and brought it slashing down. He was fast, faster than she thought. With quick thinking she side stepped, and hit his hand that held the weapon, a pressure point. He let go of the weapon as a result and it fell, she saw the rope that attached the weapon to inside of his cloak, without another hesitation, she spin and gave a hard high kick to his face, which had his sprawling into the dirt floor.

"What the…" He had underestimated her, and she hated those who did, she hated Jashinist, and most of all, she hated how close she was about to die to him. She jumped in the air high, and gave him a drop kick while he was still in shock that a girl had hit him. Right when he got up and turned to see where she had gone, her kick met his face, which shoved him back onto the ground, indenting it. She took a few hops back, and waited.

"I'll fucking kill you! You broke my nose!" When he sat up, indeed his nose was broken, and rather obviously. She bent her legs, readying herself. _Keep your head up Val, focus, don't get distracted. One mistake and any enemy would have taken your life._ Her father's words kept repeating in her head. _Stay calm._ She took a deep breath, and looked Hidan straight in his eyes as he got up and wheeled his scythe back in his hands.

"I'm gonna cut you into tiny pieces" His threat, was real, and she knew if she let him, he would do just that. He charged again first, and she moved at the last second, behind him, and merely touched his back, he gave out a scream, and when he turned to look at her, his cloak was burnt off, revealing burnt skin. Her eyes was glowing again, her face blank, and soon after the glowing stopped. "The fuck did you do?!" suddenly they were all interested, they had noticed how graceful she moved, how abnormal her speed was, how strange she was.

"It's almost like the kid isn't human" Kisame's eyes were twinkling in amusement at this child, his toothy grin failing to hide that. To say they hadn't thought just that would be a lie. Pain studied her, while Diedara cheered for Hidan, encouraging him.

Hidan and Red stared for what felt like forever, and once again, she waited, and once again he charged first, swinging his scythe all over, going faster and faster, eventually she reached an end to a cliff, leading to a very big fall. He paused and smirked, also knowing that she had nowhere to run now. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he charged; her hands were at a right angle, fisted. Focusing. Right as he jumped to slash her she shoved at nothing, and he was sent flying.

Konan's eyes widen and sharply looked at Pain.

"Pain?" What looked like a simple girl, seemed to have had an ability like Pain, so it seemed, to push things away, and perhaps pull, yet she had no Rikangan, which made no sense. Red wavered a bit, and Hidan wouldn't get up, his own scythe hand stabbed him when it fell on him from the hit. The Akatsuki merely stared and some whispered among each other. Despite it looking like she had done the move of the 'Shinrai' like Pain, however, what had become of Hidan was different. From what Konan can see, his ribs seemed broken, his cloak ripped up badly, and his own scythe was broken. It was a hit, not just a push but a hit.

Pain pulled Red to him, and to her surprise at the pull she fell over in front of him. She slowly got up. His eyes narrowed.

"What did you do?"

"Do I pass?" She ignored his question, and looked him hard into his eyes bravely or perhaps foolishly, rubbing her now bleeding nose. Her eyes once again no longer glowing. His hand went to her throat again.

"I am the leader" He threatened. "I am God, I will show you what pain is if you do not answer me" She looked hard back at him, clenching her teeth.

"Do I pass?" She forced out, and his grip tightened, till finally Konan touched his arm, and he let go.

"You pass, what is your name child?" Konan asked, stepping up. Red's throat was sore, and she rubbed it, when she spoke, her voice was raspy.

"Red" Konan gave a small smile.

"Well Red, welcome to the Akatsuki" when she blinked everyone was around her, most of them smiling, except Hidan, he was still on the ground. Boy was he going to be mad when he gets up.


	5. Chapter 5: Home Sweet Home?

**Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot to go through.**

 **I don't own Naruto, I only made Red but even she is a mix of inspired characters i've liked.**

Chapter 5: Home sweet home?

Red watched as Konan and the leader disappear, dismissing everyone back to the hideout for a group meeting, and introductions, leaving her with a masked man carrying Hidan, and shark man with his partner. The blond, Deidara and his partner flew away on a creature the man created by hand. Silence fell as she followed behind them; they hardly spoke to one another.

The sky was getting darker as night neared; the crickets were out early as they approached the forest. Little rustling of animals could be heard as they entered. Leaving the dirt brown barren wasteland of the earth land, and entering the green, lively lands. Red could see bunnies returning into their holes, hiding away from the group.

"We'll camp out" The Uchiha informed.

"Red, was it?" Kisame slowed his pace a bit to walk side by side as he spoke, showing a toothy grin. "Rather impressive of you to have defeated Hidan" She looked at him, no matter how you looked at him, he looked like he actually had gills, she wondered how he became a hybrid of a human being and a sea creature. Was he born like that? Were there maybe octopus people too? She only nodded her head in thanks for the compliment. "How exactly did you do it? You used something I've never seen before" This time she looked right into his eyes, from her big hazel to his yellow small eyes, and quickly she looked away.

It wasn't that Hidan was weak, or that he really lost to her exactly. She knew that if he had been serious, he would have killed her instantly, and sacrificed her to his wicked God, but he underestimated her. He had thought he didn't even need to try and toyed around with her too much and lost. However, she _did_ win, whether he was serious or not, she had won. She had beaten an S-ranked criminal. Even she was impressed with herself. Though she wondered, had she unleashed everything she could at him, on a serious to serious note, would she still win? Despite her victory, it wasn't an easy one. She wasn't walking steadily, she was shaking and wobbly. She could feel the bruises settling in now, all over her body, she may have a few fractured bones here and there, nothing that won't heal with time though, but she could feel the shock showing up in her body.

She looked around the forest, the night settling in, and the moonlight shined through the tall trees, lighting the way a bit.

"Luck" There was a reason she didn't look at people long enough, and directly. She only knows so little from the power of her eyes after all.

Once they stepped deep enough into the forest they started camp, and ate. She was glad she had stalked up on some supplies in the last little village; she had some fruits to eat and little bean buns. Kakuzu tied Hidan to a tree in case he woke up. Small talk was passed around the fire before it was bedtime. Kisame was taking the watch shift. What felt like hours passed and all she did was gaze at the tree covered sky, getting a peek of the stars through the gaps in between.

"Can't sleep?" Kisame struck up a conversation. She shook her head.

"I must take off my contacts" His face turned to confusion.

"Contacts?" she nodded.

"My...My eyes are sensitive, I have protective contacts. It is not good to sleep in them." The lie easily came.

"I see" was his only reply, as she sat up and dug around in her bag, taking her colored contacts out, her back facing him. However she took something else out, a mask. She stared at it. It had be a long time since she wore it. It had two round black circles to where the eyes would be, and the mask reached the tip of her nose, with the sides stretching a bit further to her lips. One big splash of red paint was across the white mask and that was it. If she was going to fight any moment, she didn't want her contacts coming out and getting in the way mid battle. After all, there is a reason why they are colored contacts, if they saw her true eyes, it'd be dangerous.

 ** _"_** _Never tell anyone about your eyes Red, do you understand?"_ Her father had said urgently. _"if anyone knew about it, they will go to any means to capture you, and use you for the wrong purposes."_ At that age Red didn't quite understand, but like a good girl, she listened.

She placed her contacts in a cleansing container and stored back in her bag front pocket and pulled out the mask and stared. Red had unusual eyes since she was born. Her father had given her this mask since she was little because of them. She was picked on but the kids and parents, even by her own mother, so her father helped by giving her colored contacts, the same color of her real eyes, but it was to hide the markings on her real eyes. Before wearing contacts she wore a mask, a mask that covered her eyes completely, this is what started the bullying. She stood out like a sore thumb in the rain village. At first it was scary, it was dark she couldn't see. She had to get used to not using her eyes but with time and much struggle it got easier to see without them. Her father had felt sorry for her to not be able to see the beauty of the world, hence traveling far and long, to get those contacts for her.

The issue was, those who look into her eyes directly that are not of the same blood, they become paralyzed, to the point that even their heart stops beating, and die a slow and terrifying death. However, her father told her never to use this power, because if she does, she would slip into a dangerous and unpredictable coma. She could wake the next day, or the next ten years. It is an ability used as a last resort and only that. At least, that's what her father told her, wither it is true or not she wouldn't know. At times she fears that her contacts aren't enough to stop the powers, so she refuses to look for too long. She wore it and took a deep breath, before deciding to sleep; she was relieved that Kisame hadn't questioned the mask. She could feel bags forming under her eyes. It had been a long journey, a very...very long one.

...

 _"Red, my dear little Red," Her father held her closely. "listen here sweety, you've been chosen by our kind Gods to protect and he has given you powers" He pulled away from her to look at the mask. "But you must understand, one of your powers is never to be used, understood? That's why I gave you this mask, that power will do you more harm than good, only use it as a last resort, do I make myself clear dear?" Little Val was crying, but she nodded up to her tall father. "I also have something for you". She heard him shuffling through something and heard a click of a box opening. He removed her mask and more tears rolled down her eyes. She hadn't seen her father in a long time. He had gotten older, she could seen lines on his face, and some grey hairs growing out at the front. Nevertheless, he was the most handsome man in her eyes. While he's been away she had been alone with her mother in the dark, and her mother didn't want to even look at her face. But her father was different, her father loved her. His eyes swelled up in tears when he saw her strange, yet beautiful eyes. They were hazel with a hint of golden and it seemed to glow with a calming brightness, with another ring after her pupil and on that ring a circle spin around it. As if her pupil was the sun, and the ring around it was the earth, orbiting. "You have the most beautiful eyes, you know that?" She smiled up at him while tears kept falling._

 _He hugged her once again closely. "I bought you contacts, and their colored, they should show your natural color but hide the powers. It'll act like those anbu masks I told you about. You can't see their eyes but they can see you. If I ever fight one of them, I'll get you their mask if you'd like. So that you can still see the world around you when you wear a mask. But for now, this will do, okay?" Young Val sniffled and nodded, and he helped her and taught her how to put it on and off, and not to sleep with them and all the dangers and cleaning needs for it. Unfortunately, soon after he had to leave on another mission._

 _"Papa, come back soon, Papa!" She waved, holding back tears this time, to show him she's strong._

 _"That's my girl, I'll be back in no time!" he left with one last kiss on her head, once the door closed, tears rolled down her face, and her shoulders shook._

 _"D-don't leave me...a-alone Papa..."_

 _..._

"D-don't leave..."

"Oi! Wake up bitch!"

The sound of a crow, and the yell of Hidan woke her up. When she opened her eyes, she saw darkness only. Just like the rest of her life, it was filled with darkness. "The fuck is she wearing, and tell me again why can't I fucking slice her up?".

"She's a member now Hidan" Itachi spoke as she sat up calmly.

"TCH! I can't believe I lost to a brat..." He cursed once again. His voice was coming from in front of her, she could feel Kakuzu next to him on her left. The fire was out, and it was pretty warm, so the sun must be bright too. Kisame was next to her on her left and Itachi on her right.

"Is something wrong with your eyes?" Itachi asked, she figured Kisame had told him.

"It's sensitive" Was the only reply she gave, a quiet soft reply. She could hear birds chirping away from above her, she could even hear the scuttle and crawls of insects and animals around. It was a good morning. It was calming and peaceful.

Hidan began to complain again.

"Shut up, you're too loud" Kakuzu argued back. Hidan however was sulking the whole time.

Red's long hair was pilled at the floor she sat on. She took this time to examine them. She had heard and seen all in the bingo book. Itachi was a man of great powers, and had a bloodline called the Sharigan. He had one-handedly murdered his entire clan, leaving only his younger brother to suffer alone. A dangerous man. Yet she didn't feel such a scary vibe from him as she did from the shark man on her left. His chakra amount was off the charts. He had murdered his own allies, to think that Itachi survived him must mean Itachi is strong and possibly stronger. Lastly is the man in front of her to the left, the masked man named Kakuzu. She doesn't know much about him, if anything, he had introduced himself as the bounty hunter of the group, along with his partner Hidan. Hidan on the other hand, she didn't need to think of him, him being a Jashionist alone would explain why he's wanted in several nations.

Red shot up instantly and looked behind her, all heads turning to her, she shifted her mask a bit, just enough to see with her natural eyes.

"There's a group of bandits heading this way" She returned her mask in place.

"What the hell are you talking about-"

"How many?" Itachi cut in.

"About ten, they're far though; we have time to pack up and not leave a trace behind before they come, but it'd be cutting it close, they're running."

"What the fuck is going on!?" Red turned to Kakuzu, clicking the mask back in place before he could see.

"Can we leave him here?" Referring to Hidan.

"hmph, I wish"

"I'M FUCKING RIGHT HERE YOU KNOW! YOU BASTARDS, ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" Kisame chuckled.

"I like you, you're gutsy" They hastily packed up and removed the burnt wood and threw it away. Kakuzu and Hidan leading the way, with Hidan complaining most of the time, till Kakuzu knocked him out. "Red, how far away were those bandits?"

"I'd say about maybe eleven kilometers," She tilted her head a bit to where she heard him. "I have really good eyes sight" Silence descended once again for a good while. They crossed a bridge and were getting close to a boulder.

"Red, what of your family?" Itachi spoke this time surprisingly.

"My father passed away, and I never had a mother that I knew of"

"Siblings?" Kisame joined in.

"None"

"How old are you anyways?" Kakuzu asked from in front.

"I-"

"Well, Sasori joined only when he was 15, and he's quite an interesting one" Kisame pitched in, implying it didn't really matter.

"Hmph" was the only thing Kakuzu said back. They reached the boulder and it moved aside, and they walked in.

They were greeted with a grinning Deidara and the rest of the members "Took you guys long enough, hm"

"I hate being kept waiting, I have stuff to do" The red haired man seemed unpleased, though he showed no emotion on his face.

"Shall we begin?" Pain's gaze never left the Red and she could feel his stare, shivers went down her spin.

He is not one you want as an enemy.

 **Once again sorry for the long wait, I hope you enjoyed, if you did please Review it for sure inspires me to update more.**


	6. Chapter 6: Powers

**Two chapters in one day? WOW haha, again sorry for the shortness and delay been going through things. Please review,**

 **I do not own Naruto.**

Chapter 6: Powers

 _"_ _A new member? This wasn't part of the deal" An oranged masked man spoke with Pain and Konan in the shadows._

 _"_ _She insisted on joining" Konan explained._

 _"_ _If we see of no use of her we could always dispose of her easily" Pain declared. The masked man sat in silence thinking._

 _"_ _What was the girl's name again?"_

 _"_ _Red"_

 _"_ _And how does she look?" Konan paused and looked and Pain then spoke up again._

 _"_ _She had extremely long hair, and somewhat glowing golden...eyes, and she used an ability I've never seen before that somewhat resembled Pain's almighty push" The orange masked man sharply looked up at her._

 _"_ _An ability like the rinnigan?" She nodded._

 _"_ _Only it seemed more of a damage infected ability than just a push. Her eyes glowed more when she did use it" He looked down, fingers on his chin._

 _"_ _Very well, it seems she's an interesting one...I'd like to see her myself with time. For now, find out as much information about her as possible, and I will do my fair of research myself" And with that, he vanished._

 _..._

Red bowed in respect and greeting to the members lined up for their arrival.

"I want a rematch with that girl!" Hidan had woken up perhaps too soon for anyone's liking. Kakuzu grumbled and dropped him on the floor, her got up, grabbed his scythe and swung it at her, she moved just in time to dodge it, however her bag got caught and cut, it fell sliding a bit on the floor before it opened and something slid out. It was her headband; it was the rain village ninja forehead protector. In an instant, she was pushed and crashed in the wall. Konan was holding her neck tight against the wall. Red gasped and she held onto the hand around her neck.

"W-wai-it" a barely audible protest.

"What business does a rain village ninja have here?" Pain spoke with venom dripping off his words. Red closed her eyes and tried to calm down, in her mind and focus on the hands she was trying to rip away. Konan flinched back and took a jump back and looked at her hands with her eyes wide, her hands were red. Red gasped for air and coughed.

"W...What did you do?" Konan asked, staring at the masked girl.

"What's wrong?"

"My hands...from where she held me I felt like she was burning me" All heads turned to her. "and that mask, why are you wearing it?"

"Apparently her eyes are sensitive." Itachi spoke after a pause. Red kept coughing.

"I...I am from the rain village" Finally she spoke. "My father died years ago in the war that brought destruction to my village. I don't have a mother. I left the rain village in hopes to start anew. I remember seeing a blue haired girl at the village when I was very young" Konan's eyes widened. "The memory isn't very clear, as if someone had scrabbled it, but it's a good memory of her. When I saw your face in the bingo book, I thought _"ah, that's her"_ I had nowhere to go, and no one I knew except you" She composed herself and stood up straight. "As for this mask, it was given to me by my father." She further explained. "He knew my eyes were sensitive, and to preserve them he had given me this mask." She bowed hands folded in front of her. "I'm sorry to have alarmed you"

They stared dumbfounded at her as she remained bowed before Hidan began laughing hard.

"Do you see this brat?! She's bowing, to _us_ _hahahaha_!"

"This is the same brat you lost to" Kakuzu mumbled under his breath.

"WHAT'D you say you OLD fart!" Kisame and Deidara chuckled at them.

"Well, I have no problem believing this kid and having her tag along, she seems rather honest, and earnest" Itachi nodded to Kisame's words.

"Yeah, she did beat Hidan, hm" Deidara smiled widely.

"Explain then what you did to Konan" Pain, face harsh as always asked. Everyone went silent again to hear. Red straightened up.

"My eyes hold powers passed on by my ancestors. The ability to manipulate, fire, water, lightening, earth and wind. But I am still a trainee"

"You, can control all the elements?" Konan asked shocked.

"Not _control,_ I can't part the sea or anything, but I have some affects on it, like I said, I can only influence it, or manipulate it. To slightly burn your hand, I simply intensified the heat in my hand enough to sting you"

"Then that push earlier to Hidan" Sasori spoke up. "Was air" Red nodded.

"Prove it to us, show us the rest of the elements" Pain pressed on.

"Very well" She turned to Hidan, and suddenly he was drenched in water, as if he submerged from the water.

"THE FUCK, WHY ME YOU LITTLE PIECE OF –"

"There was no water here, how did you do that one?" Kisame asked.

"The moister in the air"

"Smart girl" She bent down and grabbed a rock, and crushed it to little grains, and then suddenly it seemed to be one with her finger. Like a cover.

"If I had enough I could cover my whole fist with it, earth tends to be more of a defensive element and is mainly about shielding" she explained.

"And lightening, hm?" Deidara asked. She shook her head.

"There is no lightening therefore I cannot show" Pain glared at her, and she could sense it.

"Very well, I'll believe you for now. Konan, show her to her room, everyone is dismissed for the rest of the day" He disappeared without a good bye. She bowed anyways to everyone else.

"I will be in your care, please take care of me" Deidara nodded, and left with Sasori, Zetsu sunk into the ground, Hidan tched and left with Kakuzu onto their room, leaving her with Konan, Kisame and Itachi.

"This way then" They all walk together.

"For a little girl you're full of surprises" Kisame spoke.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"I wonder what else you will surprise us with" They stopped walking.

"You're always welcomed into our room" Itachi said without looking at her before he entered his room with Kisame. Her's was next to them.

"Do not leave your room alone, it's like a maze in here, we are not responsibly for whatever happens to you" Konan warned. Red nodded, and entered her room turning to Konan and bowed.

"Thank you" Konan couldn't help it, and gave a small smile.

"If you need anything, you may speak with me, I'm at the end of the hall" Red looked up at her. She could feel a happy, relaxed feeling from Konan, and she felt happy within. It was the same feeling of her memory of Konan. She smiled within and thanked her once more, before closing the door. She took her mask off and slowly opened her eyes. The room was dark, but nothing was dark to her anymore. She saw things perfectly in the dark. It was a plain room, with an old bed at the corner, that was it. No carpet, no closet, no bathroom and no desk. She dumped her ripped bag on the floor next to the bed, placing the mask on the pillow as she pulled her blanket she shake a bit of dust and dirt. She sat on her bed and rubbed her neck.

"Father, lend me your strength"

 **If you liked, please review, sorry for any errors.**


End file.
